peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbird
"Blackbird" is the third episode of Series 4 of Peaky Blinders and the twenty-first episode overall. It aired on November 29, 2017. Synopsis Luca Changretta understands the complexity of his enemy, as the weight of gypsy tradition hangs upon Arthur. But could there be a traitor within the Peaky Blinders' midst? Plot Due to the events that happened previously on Christmas Day, Michael is in hospital enduring a slow recovery. He is visited by his foster mother, who reveals that she heard the news in the local paper and has brought him flowers. She also reveals that his foster father passed away peacefully in his sleep, which seems to sadden Michael. Despite initially having a close relationship, Michael tells his foster mother that she should leave, as he is with his real family now and is expecting them soon. With this, she hugs him and leaves, remarking that she has as much right to be there as anyone else. Shortly after, Tommy and the board of Shelby Company Limited arrive at Michael's hospital room for a general meeting. Tommy is shocked to see that Arthur is not in attendance — unknown to him that he is in his office with Linda — and announces his official absence before starting the meeting. Tommy first welcomes back Polly Gray to her position as company treasurer, with an improved contract subject to the boards approval. All members of the board approve Polly's return to the company. Second, Tommy acknowledges that due to Michael's recovery, all accounting duties have been passed to the Head of Acquisitions, Ada Thorne. This is the final thing on the companies agenda and Tommy ends the meeting to deal with Peaky Blinder business. Having finished the company meeting, Tommy raises the issue of Luca Changretta and their proposed solution. Tommy passes around two photographs of Changretta, proposing that they circulate the photos to Peaky-controlled pubs and street corners, offering a reward to anyone with information. He also suggests that they pass the photographs onto Aberama Gold, who has been helping them with protection. Without Arthur's opinion, they vote in favour of passing the photographs on. Meanwhile, Arthur is interrupted by one of the factory workers, who alerts him that the workers are revolting. On the factory floor, Arthur finds workers throwing paint on the machinery in hopes of setting the factory on fire. Arthur manages to scare a couple of the men away, but gets into a heated fight with one of the workers, who punches him in the fact. However, hoping to change his old ways, he lets the man live. Unbeknownst to him, two Changretta men have entered through the back of the factory and begin firing at him. He is able to evade their shots however, returning behind them and killing them both. Luca meets with two of his men, revealing that the two men he sent after Arthur did not return, therefore are more than likely dead while Arthur still lives. He expresses his sadness at their death, given the two both had families, asking the two men before him to wire their families and announce their passing. Luca becomes more angry, however at the fact that they cannot defeat the Shelby family due to their large influence in Birmingham. One of the men however, reveals that the Shelby family have many enemies, including the mother of a man Arthur killed in a boxing match four years prior. When Tommy goes looking for Arthur at the Shelby office, he asks why Arthur missed the meeting, remarking that he feared Arthur had been killed by Changretta. Arthur reveals that he has killed two of Changretta's men, but is angry that the company voted without him in favour of involving Aberama. He is angry that Tommy replaced him in the company while he was recovering from drug abuse also. Having realised that Linda visited him earlier in his office to distract him from the meeting, he confronts her at home, pleading that she let him be the one to kill Luca and fulfil tradition. He also warns her that she, as his wife, has a place at his side and should stop making plans with Polly behind his back. Tommy meets with the manager of the factory, questioning why he left the back door of the factory open. The man denies leaving the back door open, however Tommy begins to threaten his family, revealing that he is aware he bought tickets on a train to Glasgow. However, the man admits that he leaves the keys hanging in his office and, in a hurry, left his office unlocked therefore anybody could have taken them. The man admits that the Shelby family has many enemies, one could perhaps be an informant in the factory. Tommy goes to see Jessica Eden with an improved union offer, much to her dismay for disturbing her at home. He hands her the Changretta photograph, asking if she has ever met any of the men in the photograph. Ignoring the photograph, Jessica admits that she researched Tommy before coming to Birmingham, including information about his past love, Greta Jurossi. Jessica reveals that Greta's sister, Kitty swears that Tommy is a member of the communist party, to which he scowls, admitting that he too has done his research. With this, Tommy leaves the copy of the photograph and leaves Jessica's apartment. Once Tommy has left, Jessica burns the photograph, hinting to the possibility that she may recognise some of the Changretta men. Listening to advice from Linda, Arthur fires the bullet that had previously had Luca's name engraved on it, much to Tommy's shock, who comes rushing when he hears the shot fired from Arthur's house. Linda arrives at the Shelby betting shop, admitting that she wants to keep her mind occupied whilst in Birmingham and will take bets over the phone due to her skills in mental addition and subtraction. Polly laughs at the idea, but realises that she is serious when she admits that both Arthur and Tommy have approved of the idea. Not long after, Finn enters, revealing that Tommy has left him in charge for the day, which humours Polly, who sarcastically remarks that they should endeavour to give the new "boss" a great first day. Lizzie reveals to Tommy that the girls have realised that Finn is still a virgin and have set him up with a low-status prostitute from Aston. Tommy tells Lizzie to tell them to pay her extra and get someone nicer. Tommy takes Lizzie to the canal, revealing that he used to wait there for Greta prior to France, and that he hasn't been back there since, but wanted to go back with Lizzie. With this, he kisses her, and the two presumably have sex by the canal. After, he instructs Lizzie that Shelby Company is to increase non-taxable donations to charities by 25% as of that moment and he is to build two new institutes for destitute children, with Lizzie in charge of the project. She questions the reason, with Tommy admitting that he promised someone he would change the world and wants to keep his promise. Polly meets with Luca Changretta, pleading for Michael, Finn and Arthur to be spared from the vendetta in return for Tommy. Luca questions why she is to be trusted, however she reveals that the history between her and Tommy is public knowledge. Luca reveals that his mother is the one giving him the information about the Shelby's and Tommy was right to want her dead. Nonetheless, Polly pleads that John was a good man and was not like Tommy and the others. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby *Charlie Murphy as Jessie Eden *Adrien Brody as Luca Changretta *Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby *Jordan Bolger as Isiah Jesus *Graeme Hawley as Niall Devlin *Luca Matteo Zizzari as Matteo *Jake J Meniani as Frederico *Ethan Picard-Edwards as Billy Shelby *Wanda Opalinska as Rosemary Johnson Trivia *Polly Gray officially returns to her position as company treasurer at Shelby Company Limited. *It is revealed that om light of Michael's recovery, Ada Thorne has taken over his duties as the accountant at Shelby Company Limited. *Polly takes money out of the Shelby Company petty cash to pay for a prostitute for Finn. **This marks the episode that Finn looses his virginity, although he did not enjoy the encounter. Quotes :Polly Gray: "Just me and someone unsuitable." ---- :Polly Gray (to Ada Shelby): "Whilst working for this company, I have killed a man, I have lost a man, I have found a son, I have almost lost a son, I have almost lost my own life. Now, I will accept my job back if the terms on offer are favourable, but I will not behave myself." ---- :Thomas Shelby: "Concentrate on what unites us. This is all temporary." :Polly Shelby: "Yeah, temporary, right." ---- :Linda Shelby: "Keep his balls empty and his belly full." ---- :Niall Devlin: "Mr Shelby, may I tell you something? You have a lot of enemies." ---- :Niall Devlin: "Before you, I was an ordinary working man." ---- :Linda Shelby: "It's not me that's doing the gambling. I'm just taking the bets." ---- :Polly Shelby (to Luca Changretta): "You take Tommy. Spare the rest." :Luca Changretta: "You know, my mother used to say this about you. She said, "That Polly Gray, that child would never let go of a grievance." :Luca Changretta: "You want to dance?" :Polly Shelby: "I don't dance any more." :Luca Changretta: "That's a shame cos you're dancing with me." Soundtrack Gallery Ep4 3 a.jpg|Polly Gray|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery3/hires/1.jpg Episode4_3.jpg|Polly Gray and Luca Changretta|link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery3/hires/9.jpg E4.3Arthurkillingoneoftheitalians.png E4.3Arthurshootsthebullet.png E4.3Luca&Polly.png Changretta family.png E4.3Arthurkillingoneoftheitalians.png E4.3ArthurShelby.png References Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Episodes